The overall goal of the project is to use a locally developed video to inform West Virginia farmers about the risks associated with tractor rollovers and the effectiveness of rollover protective structures (ROPS) in reducing traumatic injuries and determine whether the video influences change in tractor safety. Specific aims include: 1. Creation of a tractor safety video based on feedback gathered from farmer focus groups. 2. Distribution of the video to West Virginia farmers. 3. Evaluation to determine if the video changes farmers' knowledge and actions concerning rollover risks, causal factors, and ROPS as a means of injury prevention.